Dime, Luna, ¿dónde está tu sonrisa?
by Lamark
Summary: Luna Lovegood ya no puede sonreír. ¿Por qué..? O mejor dicho, ¿por quién...? El porqué de su agonía emocional AQUÍ.


Título: "Dime, Luna, ¿dónde está tu sonrisa?

Autor: Lamark (o sea, yo xD)

Trama: Luna Lovegood ya no puede sonreír. ¿Por qué..? O mejor dicho, ¿por quién...? El porqué de su agonía emocional AQUÍ. N/T: Resumen pésimo, lo sé.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen blablabla.

Notas adicionales: Disfrutad y comentad :D.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**XXIII**_

_Por una mirada, un mundo;_

_por una _**_sonrisa_**_, un cielo;_

_por un beso... ¡yo no sé_

_qué te diera por un beso!_

G.A.B.

_[...]_

_Ya no hay demonios_

_en el fondo del cristal_

_y sólo bebo_

_todos los besos_

_que no te di._

_[...]_

M.D.O.

**Capítulo único.**

**V**olutas humeantes de capiteles de columnas corintias se enredan en tus bucles dorados que resplandecen gracias a finos haces de luz, los cuales se filtran por los vanos tapiados de este antro mugriento. Tus globos oculares casi nadan en el licor ardiente y fogoso con el que empapas tus labios resecos y sedientos de calma. Tus dedos pálidos y marchitos son tijeras que cortan un cilindro de alquitrán y nicotina cuyos restos cenicientos yacen desmigajados en un platillo sucio y oxidado.

Whisky de fuego, cigarros y un corazón roto: ¡qué mala combinación!

Dime, Luna, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa? Amaneció, y tu alegría se desvaneció con la llegada de sus ojos grisáceos. Él era el sol y tú, marquesa de escarcha, te derretiste a sus encantos: sublimación.

Tus dedos tiemblan de dolor al recordar a aquel _innombrable _y el pitillo arrugado al suelo cae, rodando hacia un rincón. Ya se han ido esos sueños azulados de tus ojos, pues sólo tienes raíces rojas en el papel blanco y redondo de tu mirada: lloras tus penas con lágrimas que saben a inmundicia, alcohol y humo pestilente. Tus labios tiritan por la ausencia del calor humano que ni todo la bebida espirituosa del universo podrá devolverte. El mar de oro de tu cabeza es una jungla de trigo sin segar.

Dime, Luna, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa? Atardeció, y tu felicidad se esfumó con la partida de su voz. Él era el día y tú, princesa de la noche, sentiste nostalgia por tu cielo estrellado: melancolía.

Pares de pies se acercan sin mucha sincronización y con poco equilibrio hacia la única puerta del garito cuando una voz gruñona empieza a maldecir por el cansancio: el bar va a cerrar por hoy... otro día que pasa. Agarras con firmeza el pistilo del botellín translúcido, inspiras con el resto del último tubo de cenizas con ansiedad y pesadumbre y lo lanzas sobre las tablas oscuras del suelo viejo, dónde posas tus pies doloridos. El dueño del local te insta a salir inmediatamente de su propiedad y, tambaleantemente, tus pasos desembocan en la nieve acumulada ante el exterior del _pub_ con nombre de puerco.

Dime, Luna, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa? Anocheció, y tu esperanza se esfumó cuando él murió. Él era cadáver y tú, reina de la vitalidad, quisiste fallecer junto a tu amor: dolor.

Oscuridad y nieve envuelven el pueblo más mágico de Gran Bretaña, pero tú ya has perdido toda magia existente en tu interior. El frío hace nacer polvaredas respiratorias en torno a tu boca, la cual tú te encargas de juntar con otra boca más: la de la botella. Te acurrucas como la niña que fuiste junto a las paredes exteriores de maderas carcomidas del _pub_ que acabas de dejar. Las persianas de tus párpados dejan de estar elevadas y notas como la temperatura sigue descendiendo cada vez más, hasta límites insospechados. Un nuevo dolor gélido te recorre las venas ya muertas en vida y elevas tus párpados llenos de hielo: a lo lejos, apenas iluminada, una silueta negruzca, alta cual obelisco se acerca por la calle desierta. El viento susurrante comienza a soplar y agita su túnica.

Dime, Luna, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa? Ya no hay sol, ya no hay luna. Ya no hay día, ya no hay noche. Ya no hay muerte, ya no hay vida. Todo pasó.

La figura de la calle está junto a ti, respirando tu esencia. Sus manos son repugnantes y llenas de pústulas de color morado oscuro que derraman sangre amarilla. Una de las manos te agarra por el océano rizado de tu pelo y este rostro se inclina ante ti mientras la otra extremidad superior ha apartado ya la capucha oscura de la cara. Pero ya no ves nada, ya no oyes nada, ya no hueles nada, ya no notas nada. Sólo recuerdas, sólo piensas. Lo recuerdas. Piensas en él. Y una sonrisa cruza tu rostro al pensar en la remota posibilidad de acabar con tu sufrimiento al fin. Ahora serás un cuerpo vacío. Sin sentimientos. Sin recuerdos. Sin nada. La obsesión de tal estado es terriblemente placentera. Sin embargo, de repente, todo cambia. El brazo te suelta los cabellos, el aliento putrefacto cesa, el frío extremo se desvanece. Todo se va. La figura se ha ido. Vuelves a recordar. Vuelves a pensar. Lo recuerdas. Piensas en él. Y el dolor y las lágrimas regresan.

Dime, Luna, ¿qué pasó? ¿Dónde está tu sonrisa?

_Una serpiente me la robó._

(¿FIN?).


End file.
